The design of most man-made mechanical and electrical systems assumes that the systems exhibit linear behavior (stationary) or simple non-linear behavior (cyclic). In recent years there has been an increasing understanding of a more complex form of behavior, known as chaos, which is now recognized to be generic to most nonlinear systems. Systems evolving chaotically (chaotic systems) display a sensitivity to initial conditions, such that two substantially identical chaotic systems started with slightly different initial conditions (state variable values) will quickly evolve to values which are vastly different and become totally uncorrelated, even though the overall patterns of behavior will remain the same. This makes chaotic systems nonperiodic (there are no cycles of repetition whatsoever), unpredictable over long times, and thus such systems are impossible to synchronize by conventional methods. Y. S. Tang et al., "Synchronization and Chaos," IEEE Transactions of Circuits and Systems, Vol. CAS-30, No. 9, pp. 620-626 (September 1983) discusses the relationship between synchronization and chaotic systems in which selected parameters are outside some range required for synchronization.